1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a cabinet table having an extendable top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foldable tables having an extended top are known; tables of the aforesaid type are usually provided with a slidable and extensible top. In the event the material of the table, for example, wood, warps due to moisture absorption or any other causes, the required sliding action may become difficult to perform, or even inoperative. Means have therefore been sought to devise a table having an extensible top which would not be subject to the aforesaid difficulties.